User blog:Thundrtri/Season 1 episode 4: Percy Jackson VS Sora
Let the fight begin Percy Jackson, destroyer of the titans, hero of olympus, son of Poseidon, Or, Sora, the keyblade wielder, defeater of Anslem, Who, is, DEADLIEST! Weapons Powers: Percy can breathe under water and create massive swirls of water by collecting moisture from the air. Percy also heals any wounds by touvhing water. Riptide: Riptide goes from pen to sword with the removal of a cap. Riptide apears in Percy's pocket in pen form whenever he loses it. (NOTE: Because of battle purposes, Riptide will b e able to damage Sora.) Powers: Sora can create Thunder, blizzards, and fires. He can also cure himself from minor wounds if he has enough energy. sora can also use drive form which gives him slightly enhanced speed and strength. Sora's keyblade: The keyblade is Sora's only true weapon. Strike raid is and a long ranged attack that Sora does by throwing the keyblade and causing a large blast. Sonic blade is a swirling motion of the keyblade which can rip ooponents to ribbons. X factors testing Melee: In Melee weapons we compared the Keyblade to Riptide. both are powerful, however Riptide is extremely easily concealed and wil return to him whenever lost. Edge: Percy jackson. Ranged 1: In the first test of ranged weapons, we compared Percy's Water tridentr to Sora's Sonic blade. The trident will apear to Percy whenever he requires it and will then turn into a real trident and can be used in close quarters or can be thrown. While sonic blade is good, the trident has greater range and power. Edge: percy Jackson. Ranged 2: In the second test of ranged weapons, we compared Percy's tsunami power to Sora's strike raid. Strike raid has greater range and does a load more damage, however, Sora must recharge for a little bit after using it. Edge: Sora. Terrain? What terrain should the fight be on? An ancient greek temple with a large water pool outside, Or A lakeside forest? Voting Let me know through the comments *Which weapons should get the edge *where should the fight be held *Who is deadliest! Voting ends september 26th. Voting is closed. The battle Percy is resting by a lake in a forest near camp half blood. He rolls up the bottom of his jeans and dips his feet in. A cut on his cheek suddenly goes away. Suddenly, he hears a stick break, Percy looks behind him and sees Sora standing with his keyblade. Percy stands just as Sora throws the keyblade and activates strike raid. Percy is thrown back into the lake. A massive splash occurs and Percy sinks to the bottom. The keyblade returns to Sora's hand and he turns accepting his victory when a massive wall of water slams into Sora. Sora falls over and looks behind him to see Percy standing in the dry lakebed holding Riptide. Sora stands and spits out a mouthfull of lake water. Percy runs at Sora with his blade extended. Sora begins spinning his keyblade to activate sonic blade and he too charges. Percy blocks the first several blows with Riptide before riptide is thrown from his hands. Sora advances and stops spinning his keyblade. Percy backs up and, using the moisture from the air, a trident made from pure water apears in his hands. The trident then turns solid and Percy circles Sora. Sora lunges, but Percy blocks with the shaft of the trident. Sora strikes again but this time is blocked by the prongs of the trident. Percy twists the trident and the keyblade is thrown from Sora's hands. Percy jabs with the trident and lands with the left most prong in Sora's thigh. Percy rips the trident from his enemy's leg. Blood sprays from Sora's thigh, as Sora grabs his leg. Percy raises his trident when suddenly, a bolt of thunder comes straight from Sora's hand and blasts Percy throwing him backwards into a tree. Sora uses the healing spell on his leg and walks up to his unconcious opponent. Picking up his keyblade Sora walks away. Winner: Sora. Espert's opinion Sora won becasue his Keyblade was able to score hits while Riptide was unable to damage Sora. Also, Sora's powers were far more versatile than Percy's and were able to counter Percy's. Category:Blog posts